Leben einer Aurorin
by SinRose
Summary: Wie Sie sind in den Jahren des Krieges unzählige Auroren gestorben. Stellvertretend für sie diese kurze Geschichte.


Titel : Leben einer Aurorin

Autor: Ich

FSK : 10 Jahre

Inhalt: Das kurze Leben einer Aurorin

Anmerkung: Sie ist bewusst ohne Namen, sie steht stellvertretend für die unzähligen Auroren die gefallen sind.

Als man deine Leiche vor den Toren der Ministeriumsabteilung gefunden hat, haben die Zeitungen noch Tage lang darüber berichtet. Du warst was sie in dieser Zeit brauchten, das beste Beispiel um Angst zu haben, das beste Beispiel dafür dass draußen etwas vor sich geht. Sie haben deine Geschichte in allen ihren Einzelheiten erzählt, von deinen ersten Gehversuchen bis hin zu dem Mann den du heiraten wolltest. Freunde haben sich zu Wort gemeldet, haben erzählt welcher Mensch du warst. Unersetzbar. Irgendwie hast du dir das nicht so vorgestellt. Aber wenn du ehrlich bist, dann musst du zugeben dass du dir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hast, was nach deinem Tod kommen würde. Nur über seine Art und Weiße. Du wolltest im Kampf sterben, so wie es sich für Auroren nun einmal gehört, und so bist du auch gestorben. Ein Todesfluch hat dich getroffen, eigentlich eine relativ schöne Art zu sterben. Ziemlich schmerzlos.

Du hast dich in einer Zeit für deinen Beruf entschieden, in der die meisten Menschen ihr Leben ganz normal weiter gelebt haben. Menschen verschließen sehr oft die Augen vor der Wahrheit, weil sie unbequem ist und meistens auch sehr wehtun kann. Du kommst aus dem Haus des Löwen, alleine aus diesem Grund konntest du nicht einfach wegschauen. Das wäre über deine Ehre gegangen. Sie haben dich schon in der Schule immer aufgezogen weil du dieses Retter-Gene gehabt hast, zumindest haben sie das immer so genannt. Du musstest immer den Schwächeren helfen, denjenigen beistehen die es selbst nicht konnten. Für die sprechen, deren Stimme zu leise war. Deswegen bist du zu den Auroren gegangen. Du warst der festen Überzeugung dass man aufhalten konnte, was bereits im Schatten vorging. So warst du einfach. Du gibst nicht auf, hast du noch nie. Du hast nicht aufgegeben als man dir sagte deine Noten wären in Zaubertränke zu schlecht um jemals Aurorin zu werden, du hast gelernt. Nächte lang bist du in der Bibliothek gesessen und warst für niemanden anzusprechen. Du hattest dieses Ziel vor Augen, und hast es am Ende erreicht. So bist du einfach. Aufgeben tust du nicht. Niemals.

Du hattest immer alles um glücklich zu sein. Tolle Eltern, einen fantastischen großen Bruder, du warst immer beliebt, es gab niemanden der dich nicht mochte, eigentlich war dein Leben perfekt. Das bleibt grundsätzlich nie so. Erst Recht nicht in dieser Zeit. Als man dir die Nachricht von Tod deines Bruders brachte hast du das erste Mal gezweifelt. Daran, das wirklich noch immer alles gut wird. Du bist Aurorin, du bist nicht realitätsfremd, aber du bist auch Löwe, ewig optimistisch also. Sie haben deinen Bruder erwischt als er ein Gespräch gehört hat, was er nicht hätte hören dürfen. Sie haben seinen Leichnam vor dem Haus deiner Eltern abgelegt. Als deine Mutter morgens die Blumen gegossen hat, ist sie über ihn gestolpert, sie hat seit diesem Moment nicht mehr aufgehört zu weinen.

Die Wolken am Himmel werden dunkler und die Stimmung immer gedrückter. Es ist nicht mehr abzustreiten das draußen etwa vor sich geht. Zu viele Menschen verschwinden und tauchen nicht mehr lebend auf. Es ist keine leichte Zeit um Aurorin zu werden. Wenn du ehrlich bist, so hast du dir das nicht vorgestellt. Die Großen der Zentrale reden bereits von Krieg, und darüber das nicht klar ist das er gut ausgehen wird. Willkommen im echten Leben.

Als du das erste Mal im Krankenhaus gelandet bist, hast du dir das Zimmer mit zwei Kollegen geteilt, von denen einer die erste Nacht nicht überlebt hat. Während du friedlich geschlafen hast, ist er entschlafen. Das ist das Leben, zumindest in Zeiten wie diesen. Es hätte eigentlich ein harmloser Einsatz sein sollen, im Vergleich zu Anderen, doch irgendwie seid ihr in eine Falle gelaufen. Als ihr es gemerkt habt, war es bereits zu spät, ihr wart umzingelt von Todesessern. Dich hat ziemlich schnell ein Fluch getroffen und du bist ohnmächtig zusammengesackt, wie ihr das überlebt habt weißt du nicht. Aber das ist in Zeiten wie diesen einfach so. Man fragt nicht nach, sondern ist nur froh dass man überlebt hat.

Du hast nicht mehr lange überlebt. Dir war immer klar dass dein Beruf Risiken mit sich bringt, dass du sterben kannst, während du auf einer Mission bist. So ist es auch gekommen. Ein einfacher Todesfluch, kurz und schmerzlos, die angenehmste Art zu Sterben. Todesesser haben deinen Körper vor dem Ministerium abgelegt um dem Volk zu zeigen das man nicht mehr sicher fühlen kann, das nicht einmal Auroren mehr helfen können. Du warst nur ein unter so vielen Todesopfern. Gestorben im Krieg, für eine gute Sache, für den Frieden. Du hast den Tod der Potters nicht mehr erlebt, das Ende des Dunklen Lords, herbeigeführt durch ein Kind. Deine Eltern haben den Krieg überlebt und weinen noch heute unzählige Tränen an deinem Grab. Du bist als Aurorin gestorben. Ganz so wie du gelebt hast.


End file.
